Sofia the First:Teen Version
by Royal Detective
Summary: Many things have changed in the land of Enchancia over time but as Sofia becomes of age and is destined to marry Prince Hugo, she worries about leaving a good friend behind but learns a secret about that friend as well. Can Sofia learn to accept what destiny has for her or will she throw it all away to be with that friend? HugoxSofia, DesmondxAmber
1. Down Memory Lane

_**A/N:**_ _I know it's been a while since I updated but I gave myself Christmas break but then after Christmas I tried out my new laptop just to see if I could get use to it. Meanwhile, I was watching a series I haven't watched in a while and it gave me the idea to try something different for New Years. I hope you enjoy it!_

 _ **A/N2:**_ _This Sofia story will take place after the series and will have Sofia and her friends as teenagers. I just want to see how this idea will work out._

 _ **Sofia the First**_

 __ _ **Chapter 1: Down Memory Lane**_

Lights came to Sofia's eyes as she began placing her gowns in her trunk. It seemed like only yesterday she had walked in her bedroom for the first time but it really just had been years ago at eight years old. The auburn-haured teen just couldn't believe it. Sofia couldn't take what she had heard from her parents, she had been courted with Hugo a couple years ago and was going to marry the prince in just a few weeks.

A sigh escaped her lips as she sat down on her bed. She loved Hugo but felt she was going to miss her home, for her first seven years of her life she was a comenour but when she was eight her mother had married her step-father. she was excited about her new family but now here was about to leave another home. It had taken her years to get use to her princess life, who knew how it would be before she got use to being queen!

Deciding to take a break she started toward the door to get some air but once her hand was at the handle she looked back to her almost empty room as though this was her last of seeing it. Everywhere she looked memories of her life in this room came flooding through her mind.

Trough out the years some changes were made to the room, toys were taken out once she turned thirteen and was replaced with a bookshelf filled with books. Her desk was relaced with a bigger one. The only thing that had stayed was the canopy bed. Some paints were also put on the wall.

Her eyes landed on the window seat she had used for naps, reading and wrapping wassilia presents. Sofia walked to it and looked at one side where she had placed an art craft she had made years ago, the heart-shaped picture of her mpther and her in crayon had stayed where it was since her first day in the castle. Sofia smiled at the art craft and began removing it from the wall. She had never thought she would remove the art from it's place. She hoped her new home would provide a good place for the art.

As she held her hand-made craft for a moment something from outside caught her eye. A familiar cairage to a stop in front of the castle."Amber!" She excitedly exclaimed. She quicly placed her airt in her trunk then srided out the door.

A smile came to Sofia's face as she watched Desmond helped Amber out of their carriage. It had been quite a while since Amber was here. When the blonde princess was of age she courted with Desmond and then married a few years him later. Over the years Amber had sent Sofia letters just so they could keep in touch and if she had remembered Amber's last letter, she was having thier baby.

Sofia had knew Desmond and Amber had their feelings for each other since thier days at Royal Prep. Everyone knew it.

Once Amber and had hugged her family she glanced up at her former home. "I sure do miss this place it seems like it was just yesterday James and I were chasing each other down those halls." James rolled his eyes at the childhood memory and smirked.

"You and your perfect balls."

Sofia giggled once she saw Amber's glare. "Now James, is that how the future King of Enchancia should act? If I am going to give the crown down to you in just a few weeks you better act right." Roland said as he eyed his son and ran a hand though his now gray hair.

"Besides, the reason we're all gathering together is for James' coranation and Sofia's wedding with Hugo."

"I am so excited for you Sofia. It's hard to believe your marrying my former crush. Ah well, Desmond is my man now." Amber took Sofia's hands as Desmond blushed at the comment.

Desmond had grown over his nervousmess over the years but still could get nervous. "So when is Hugo getting here anyway?" Desmond asked curiously.

"He'll be here in a few days, right now he's the castle ready for my arrival."

"Well, why don't you and I have a look at your room while James and Desmond get caught up in their guy time." Amber tokk Sofia's hand as they headed back to Sofia's room.

When the two sisters entered the room Amber couldn't believe how much Sofia and the maids had already packed. "Wow, you're just about done. Even your cleset is just about empty."

"Yeah well, I've had a lot of time since my lessons with my insructors are done. I'm going to miss dance class though."

"No doubt, if I remember correctly you looked liked you were having more fun in dance class then I was.

Both girls laghed as they sat on the canopy bed. The two sisters talked about many things for hours until they started talking about the guest list,

"I hear dad is inviting Baileywick to the wedding it will be good to see him again."

"I have missed him, it's sad that he had to retire but I'm glad mom and dad had invited him to our special balls, including our graduation from Royal Prep."

When the children were entering their teenage years the king and queen had suggested to Baileywick that he should retire just save him from any futre acidents that may occur in the future. To everyone's surprise he had agreed, the steward had turned the king and queen's ofeers many times but this decision had surprised the children. When the three children were about to see him leave and head towards the cairrage they had asked their faithful friend as to why he had accepted retirement now.

His last words before left the castle was: "The king and queen are right children, I can't let my stubborn hard-working nature lead me to an accident. I'll visit the castle again."

"I still remember that day clearly Amber. It wasn't my favorite day I'd like to remember. It will be good to see an old friend at my wedding." A sad smile came to Sofia's face as she this as well as Amber's.

"Speaking of old friend's have you heard what mom and dad said about Cedric?"

This statement made Sofia look up at her sister in confusion. "What have you heard? I S

"I guess they knew how much you were fond of him I guess they didn't want to tell you the bad news."

"What bad news Amber? What's so bad that they can't tell me that inolves my best friend and mentor!"

Amber could see the anger and sadness in her younger sister's eyes. Those blue eyes wanting answers. This was last thing Amber wanted to do when she saw her sister again, tell her bad news about her favorite sorcerer but yet she felt like Sofia needed to know instead of hiding the news from her like their parents were doing.

"TELL ME!"

After taking a deep breath and touching her stomach to make sure her baby was fine she looked back to her sister.

"Cedric's...retiring."

Shock came to youngest princess' face. She had to make sure Amber was right. Before Amber knew it Sofia was already out of her room and heading to the sorcerer's tower!

 _ **A/N:**_ _So how's my teen version of Sofia the First? I'm pretty pleased with it!The idea came to me I was thinking how my version would be like since I've seen a few teen Sofia stories. So I'd thought I would try it! Please Review!_


	2. Cedric's Retirement

_**Sofia the First**_

 __ _ **Chapter 2: Cedric's Retirement**_

"I should really take a break now." Cedric muttered to himself tiredly as he pulled out a familiar object. "Wormy look, I found Sofia's sorcery hat. It's hard to believe she's not my apprentice anymore."

The raven rolled his eyes, he could care less of what his master was saying. If it wasn't for that irrating girl Cedric would have already been King of Enchancia but no she had to make him a softy and actually care for him. If Wormwood could do any magic he would make sure that Cedric and Sofia didn't become friends.

Lucky for the princess, he couldn't. Maybe if he fell asleep he could drown out Cedric's walk down memory lane.

"After all these years who knew it would be time to leave my life of in the castle behind. I know I have to accept it though, my work here is done. Prince James is going to take over as king in a few weeks, Princess Amber is having her first child and now Sofia is getting married. Time flies so fast." The now old man sat down at his empty desk to look at the hat.

This hat brought many memories to his mind. He shouldn't be surprised, the sorcerer should have known that packing up all of his stuff would bring back old memories. Yet, the thing he was holding in his gloved hands wasn't his, it was Sofia's.

After many years of being her teacher he couldn't believe he had grown fond of her. She had brught many changes to his life over the years and now these last few weeks would be the last time he would he would see her. Would he lose contact with Sofia after her mairrage? He hoped not but who knew she probably would become really busy that she wouldn't be able to write letters to him.

If Sofia's queen duties would make her busy then he would understand. In the past, he hadn't been able to contact his parents in the first few weeks of his sorcery job. His mother had grown worried he would not keep in touch. It was a silly pradicament. Eventually, he did contact his parents. Cedric had to smirk, he could tell by their birthday present for him.

The portrait of his parents was a surpring birthday girft. He had figured that his parents thought he was missing them but later on found out that the portrait was their crystal ball. Now, the portrait no longer srved it's purpose since his parents were dead now. All it was good for now was showing a picture of his parents.

Cedric would have thrown it out but Sofia and his feelings had stopped him from doing it. True, he had started to miss his parents after their death but his pide made him say nothing of it. He would dread of packing it up when he got to it and dread it again when he did unpack it. He had to do something with it.

Deciding to not think about it now Cedric looked away from the portrait and sat Sofia's hat on his desk.

Before he knew it Sofia raced inside slamming the Worksop's door. Why did he even have a door to begin with? Cedric remembered over the years she cad come inside without knocking but only because she was excited to come see him, half of the times she would remember to knock.

"So where's the fire?" He asked turning around to see an upset princess instead of an excited one.

"Tell me it's notrue Mr. Cedric." She said walking up to the sorcerer. The man looked at his friend in silence hoping to find out what had her so upset.

"What's the matter? Tell you if what's not true."

A sigh exscaped the auburn-haired girl as she looked away. "Tell me you're not retiring." Guilt now entered as Cedric heard the word retirement left her mouth. So she had found out. Secrets were eventually found out. He should have known the princess would find out anything. She was smart after all!

He looked down to the floor, not wanting to look her in the eye. "It's true." As he waited for her to scream or become angry for not telling her he saw a tear fall to the floor. He made her cry.

Cedric didn't know what would happen next, he began to feel time slowing down to punish him. It was aginizing. He wanted this to be a dream but it wasn't. He wanted her to give him his punishment already, maybe even slap him across the face but nothing came. Instead, Sofia fell to the floor. It wasn't by accident, he didn't make her fall it was what she had realized.

"Why are there secerts Mr. Cedric."

He wanted to tell her, tell her everything but he had darker secrets than she could ever imagine him having. Secrets that involved the necklace around her neck, secrets of taking over her beloved home. Eventually, he had given those schemes up but now he was starting to wonder if fate was making him try to tell her everything.

"Are there anymore secrets I should know about Mr. Cedric? If there is I want to know them. I don't want to be hurt anymore."

"If I did we would both be hurt and I don't want that. It would only make you hate me but then I guess I dersrve it after all I have been hurting you for two years."

'What was he saying? Was he hurting me when I didn't know it? We've been friends for years now I am just finding out? He has secrets that involve me!'

Sofia was about reach the sleeve of his robe but then he stood up. She wanted him to give her one of his famous hugs, telling it this wasn't real but now she was starting to wonder if all that she taught him was for nothing.

She finally stood up to look into his eyes and saw there was that hurt she saw when she first met him. The pain that she took away to make him happy, it was back. She thought she had gotten rid of that but it was only hiding over the years.

All of sudden his words, Cedric had said the secret would hurt him too. Could it be that he actually cared for her as a friend? Could it be that he didn't tell her to keep her safe? She remembered him saying that he wasn't respected, wasn't given credit for his talent and was nervous of her father.

Cedric had gotten better at his magic after his first show and doing better around her father. Now, she finally understood. Understood the pain yet did she know there was another secret he hadn't told her.

Sofia realized she could be patient at whatever he needed to say. He needed to gather his words, needed to think through everything that was on his mind.

Before deciding on departing the Workshop Sofia gently wrapped her arms around his neck but then felt his arms wrapped around her as he said next surprised her."I will tell you everything, every secret that you wish to hear. You are right, I can't hide it anymore. I can't tell it here nor now but I promise you'll have your answers before you leave but... whatever you wish to think is up to you, if you decie to hate me I will accept it. I desrve anything you might want to do to me, there is only one thing I ask for you to do once you want to take your revenge. Either cast a spell on me or crush me piece by piece."

Sofia's eyes wided. Did he really want that? Those were cruel punshments he had placed upon himself. When she looked at him again she realized he was serious. She knew herself too well, she would do no such things to him. Perhaps, once he told her everything his heart wanted to tell her, she would tell him she would forgive him.

Before anything else could happen Cedric grabbed Sofia's wrist tightly , puled her to the door then pushed her out then shut it.

Cedric looked at his raven and said "Wormwood, I believe I just sealed fate. I'm doomed as I know it and I wouldn't have it any other way."

The raven was suprised Cedric would seal his own doom but was even more surprised he had decided to place his fate in the princesesss' hands. "He's lost his mind." Wormwood muttered to himself.

 _ **A/N:**_ _I have surprised myself. I hope this story is putting you at the edge of your seat. I can't wait to see what you guys think. Please Review!_


	3. Mothers and Daughters

_**Sofia the First**_

 __ _ **Chapter 3: Mothers and Daughters**_

It had been a few days since Sofia had her talk with Cedric. Of course, she hadn't realized that, to her it seemed like it was just today when they had thier coversation.

Throughout the few days the princess countinued to pack up her stuff but while her hands were busy her mind was on that painful conversation with the sorcerer. Was everything he said true? Did he really want to tell her his secret that was held agaisn't her? Questions as to what the secret was began to form in her mind.

After many years of fun times with the man Sofia called 'friend' she didn't wan't to beileve that his loyalty and friendship was false. She knew his reasons for revenge but hadn't seen Cedric do anything against her. The idea of him doing horriable things behind her back didn't come to her.

If he was doing things against her why was he nice to her? Why did he give her sorcery lessons? Why had he allowed her to become his apprentice? And most imporantly, why was he giving her presents on Wassilias and birthdays?

These qestions made her restless, Sofia sighed and sat down on her bed. She needed to stop thinking about this! Cedric had said he would reveal everything in time before she would leave Enchancia.

Deciding to put her worries at rest Sofia inhaled and exhaled to calm herself. Perhaps a walk could clear her head. Yes, all she had to do was not think about the man who taking over her thoughts.

With the idea of the walk decided Sofia excited her room and made her way down the hall but was stopped short when Amber came up to her around the corner. "Sofia, I was just about to come get you Hugo has just arrived!" This news surprised her. Was he here already? Amber grabbed her hand and strided toward the Dinning Hall to greet her future husband.

"Sofia!" Hugo said as greeted her with a bow then kissed the back of her hand. "I have everything ready for you at the castle and all it needs is a queen." Sofia smiled glad to hear that her new home was ready for her but felt sad again.

"I'm super excited Hugo, I'm sure whatever is waiting for me there will be great! I actually have some things to add here and there in our castle if that's okay."

"We have a little empty spaces, so it probably will work out,"

"Well, we better get to work. There is a wedding to be planned and we have a lot of choices to make." The Steward said to couple and started to lead Hugo and Sofia to their first destination.

"I guess I'll go help Sofia looked a little flustered when she heard what is to be set." Amber said trying to leave before any of the family members could expect what she was up to.

"Don't get too involved Amber this Sofia's wedding. You already had yours." James said giving her his suspicious look.

Amber pursed her lips together, placed one hand on her hip while she used the other to pull out her fan to slap him with it. I am not getting involved dear brother, I am merly halpping. Besides you know how weddings are. They are tiresome."

James rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I remember when you had your wedding here. You were practically on fire telling servants wherer to go, I don't think the word 'Mercy' is in your dictionary."

Before anyone knew it fire lit in the woman's eyes. Desmond cringed in fear at his wife's rage and waited for the explosion. He hoped their child wouldn't inherit Amber's attitude but then the child would have to inherit her hot-headednes or his shynes. He didn't know which was worst.

"Amber, why don't we go to the library and see if there's a book to give us ideas for the nursery in our castle." Desmond said gently as he put a hand on her shoulder which calmed her down.

"Oh that's right, I totally forgot all about that lets go." Amber said then garabbed Desmond by the hand begore he could offer his and rushed to the library with a hurddily Desmond in tow.

James smirked "Desmond and Amber are quite an unusual couple yet I can see they go together great. High-strung Amber and Shy Desmond." James countinued to to be amused as he made his way to royal gardens to walk Rex.

That night as Sofia was putting her night gown on a knock came to the door which made Sofia flop down on her bed and said "Who is it?"

"Sofia?" Miranda said as she entered inside. She still wore her usual pink dress and crown appearantly it was still a little early for anyone to go to bed which was no surprised to Sofia, she was so tired out she wanted to burry her head under the pillow.

"I thought I'd come check on you. You didn't seem like yourself at dinner tonight."

"I'm just tired with all the planning I guess, I have a lot on my mind." She said as she sat on the bed.

"Are you nervous about moving into Hugo's castle?"

"Not too badly but there is one thing I'm worrying about. I'll miss this castle and everyone that lives in it. It was hard ajusting to a new life as a princess but now a queen? I just don't know what to think of it all, it's over whelming!" Sofia burried her head in her lap.

"Well, let me tell you something. When we moved into the castle I was nervous about my queen duties, I'd thought I would make mistakes too but after some encouragment from everyone in the castle including your father and Baileyywick I was able to get use to it."

"I guess I could get use to a new castle like I did this one. I remember the first time I walked inside this castle, I was excited!I didn't even know the first two poeple I met inside would be my best friends." A smile finally appeared on her face as Baileywick and Cedric popped into her head.

Miranda smiled as well. Sofia had surprised her on many occasions over the years as she helped poeple, she just knew Sofia was going to make a great queen."I'm glad I made you feel better. If yo"u like you can join the others in the sitting room and playing games."

Not feeling tired anymore Sofia got back into her dress andrush to the sitting room to play with her siblings and friends.

"You men up for another round of cards?" Amber asked as she delt the deck the deck in her hands.

"I can't believe us she beat us again!" Hugo said shocked at the blonde girl's luck. "Desmond, I pity you if you go headed to head with her alone."

James then scooted closer to the two other boys and whisperd "Maybe she asked Cedric to enchant the cards for her."

"Either that or the baby's giving her luck." Hugo whispered back. To the surprise of the three men Amber overheard their conversation making the girl go into a frenzy!

"YOU THOUGHT I ASKED CEDRIC TO ECHANT THE CARDS?"

"Hugo said it." James blamed as he pionted to the dark-haired prince. Amber then chase James down the hall.


	4. Ladies Day

_**Sofia the First**_

 __ _ **Chapter 4: Ladies' Day**_

Peace and quiet, that was what Sofia was getting as she sat in a chair to read a book. Life had been so busy lately. Why couldn't she get one day to herself? For weeks she had been busy packing up her stuff and planning a wedding that it made her tired. Yes, all this stuff had lead to book reading.

Nothing could ruin this peaceful moment! At least that's what she was hoping. "Sofia!" Amber called as she made her way up to the youngest princess. Well, so much for a peaceful day.

A sigh escaped auburn-haired girl's mouth as she laid her her book down on the table nect to the chair she was sitting in. What needed her attention this time, the last thing she needed was an invasion. Perhaps, if she was lucky someone would save her from Amber but no no such luck would ever come.

Sofia had no more lessons to take, no schoolwork to finish so she had no excuse to escape.

"What is it Amber?" Sofia asked as lay her head in the palms of her hands and looked up a Amber's bright face. When Amber had a smile Sofia knew a idea was in her head. She would know it by now after all these years with her sister.

"I've been noticing that all this crazy wedding plannimgs and packing has made you feel exhausted so mother and I have decided that we need a spa day!" she said as excitement had built in her voice. "It was actually my idea but mom agreed to come with us."

"What is a spa Amber?"

"Only the latest in...well all all I can say is that it will help you relax. I can't explain it myself but Hildegard and Clio have tried it out and they say it's pretty neat for us royals."

"I don't know Amber, this book I'm reading is already helping me relax. I may need whatever it is you call a spa." Sofia said as she smiled and held up her book.

Amber crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.. "Oh, you can read a book anytime this will give us some girl time before your ball and wedding. Trust me Sofia you'll have the best time, not to mention Gwen had helped to invent this spa with her inventions."

This piece of news made Sofia brighten. It had been quite some time since she had last seen Gwen, after helpig Amber with her "Berry Bal" all those years ago Gwen's inventions were begining to become popular all over the world. Now all sorts of inventions were helping Kingdoms do things easier.

"Okay Amber, lead the way!"

"You won't regret your decision."

...

In the village of Dummwitty, many things had been addded and Sofia could hardly reconize the village she once had lived in.

"Girls, this where your father and I are going to live once James inherits the throne." Miranda said as she pionted to the house that was once Miranda's home.

"What!" both girls exclaimed. Sofia was happy for her mother but Amber was shocked."Why would you want to live back here mother? What would you do back in Dummwitty?"

"Be glad for them Amber besides at least dad won't be 'baking' like last time when we all lived in the village."

"This is true but what 're going to do we haven't decided yet. We'll get to the job figured out once we move."

When the coach stopped in front of the Spa Gwen came to greet them as the royal trio stepped out of the cairrage. "Hello, everyone it's good see you all again. I have arranged for special treament for you guys once I recieved Princess Amber's request." Gwen said after her curtsy.

"It's good see you again Gwen." Sofia greeted in return. "The last time I heard from you, you were making another music invetion for Vivvian."

"Well, I've made all sorts of things since we last talked. Come on in and we'll catch up with each other as you get you spa treatments." The ladies followed Gwen inside after the queen had given the coachmen some instructions to return in a hour.

...

As the Miranda, Amber and Sofia were getting their spa treatment they caught up with their favorite royal inventor.

"So Sofia's getting married to Prince Hugo, Amber's having her first child and James is inheritting the kingdom in just a few days? Gee, it seemed like only yesterday you guys were children. I'll have to send a baby present to you later Amber, is it going to be a prince or a princess?"

"We're not sure yet but if it's a girl I am naming her after my unicorn." She said dreaily as lloked up to the ceiling.

"Really Amber, Liza!" Sofia asked as she and the others laughed Amber's fondness of her unicorn. "What if it's a boy?"

Amber put a fingure to her chin as she thought. "Well, how about Preston or Brandon?" Amber asked but then listed all sorts of boy names. If there was anything Sofia knew Amber wouldn't have to worry about piccking out names.

Deciding too change the subject Sofia asked Gwen what she was planning to do on her upcoming inventions. "After the girls get my invetions figured iut I'll be coninuing to make inventions for any kingdom upon their request so I don't know yet. Knowing how everyone loves my invetions I might become busyier than I've ever been."

"You'll do great Gwen!" Sofia said giving her friend something positve thought.

...

When the royal trio returned to the castle Sofia thanked her mother and sister for a fun day in the village. The trip had made her very happy, Amber was right, she didn't regret this trip at all! She got to relax and spend time catching up with an old friend. Before they had left the Spa she had invited Gwen to her ball and wedding that was going to be two days away. This day made Sofia feel like she could conqure anything!

As she smelled the aroma of a flower she had picked from the garden Sofia felt familiar eyes watching her. When she looked up she saw Cedric looking out the window and watching her. All the happiness she had felt from the day had disappeared. Seeing the sorcerer made Sofia remember that there was a matter to be settled. Worries would still come. Trouble was still lurking around. The youngest princess hoped the matter wouldn't ruin her special night.

Dropping the flower to the ground Sofia made her way back inside. She waasn't going to let this feeling she felt now ruin such a perfect day. Dinner was almost ready, she needed to go join her family for the royal supper.

 _ **A/N:**_ _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I enjoy writing the teen version of Sofia. I didn't know it would be so fun nor did I realize how much poeple were enjoying my verion. If you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to tell me in your review. See you guys next time! Please Review!_


	5. A Picnic with Hugo

_**Sofia the First**_

 _ **Chapter 5: A Picnic with Hugo**_

Tonight was the goiing away party and tomorrow was the wedding, because of this Sofia was just as busy as ever! Why couldn't her last days in Enchancia be quiet and peaceful? She did have a little bit of peace till Amber interuptted for their ladies day. She coudn't blame Amber, her sister was just trying to help. It was thanks to the now blonde queen that Sofia was able to visit a home she and her mother use to live in.

She was going to miss Dummwitty with it's villagers, her village friends and her favorite royal servants. Of course she had to stay her optomistic-self is if she was going get through these last few days of her home. Sofia only hoped her happy spirits were enough.

"Everything looks great Thomas." Sofia said to the new steward of Enchancia as she looked around the Ball Room. After a few years with the young man the brunet-haired girl became friends with the young man Bailywick reccommeneded. "Everything is going to look beautiful."

"I agree Your Highness, I feel proud of it myself. I was a bit nervous about the decorations you and I have picked ou for the party but I guess everything turned out alright. The decorations look simple yet almost fancy itself." Thomas said as he took pride in his first big planning.

Sofia smiled and agreed. "So is there anything else I need to do Thomas?"She hoped the decoration were the last thing she needed to do. Right now the princess was wanting some time alone to herself to think about all the adventures she had and all of the friends she had made and was going to miss.

"All that is left to pick out your dress for tonight's party and for tommorrow's wedding. Other than that your done." Thomas said as he looked at the clipboard in his hands. The young man just couldn't go around the castle without it.

"Great, send the dress maker to my room and I'll meet her there." Sofia said as she started heading out the door.

Thomas bowed "Yes, Your Majesty." he said then took one last look at his and the servants' work. He couldn't be more pleased with himself. Now all he needed to accomplish was master Quen Amber's high-standard decorating. If only Baileywick had given him a heads up on how the oldest sibling's high-standard decorating. If there was any chance Amber would throw another ball. Perhaps, if he kept his fingers crossed he wouldn't have to worry.

...

As Sofia was headed towards her room to meet the royal dress maker she bumped into Hugo.

"There you are Sofia, I was just about to come get you." Hugo said as he held something behind his back.

"Oh, what did you need?" Sofia asked as she caught a glimpse of something brown behind his back. She needed to get to her room to meet the dress-maker so she could have some alone time with herself.

"I know how stressed you've been with planning this mess with tonight's party and the wedding tommorrow, I sort of thought we could sneak out a bit and have a quiet picnic together. We haven't had any alone time, so I thought this [icnic could actually celebrate this mess." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

He had wanted it to just be him and Sofia a bit. Sofia wasn't the only royal that was busy, he had took part in planning the wedding too. He didn't help the going away party because he knew that was Enchancia's way to celebrate Sofia's wedding. Hugo was going to give his future bride time with her family and friends. He knew the wedding was going give him part of spotlight but tonight Sofia was going to have it.

She laughed and nodded "Sure, I'd love to but first I got to meet the dress-maker in my room first to pick out my gowns."

"Then I'll meet you outside in the Royal Garden." The dark-haired man then walked past her and started to head to the the gardens until Sofia stopped him.

"Wait." Hugo turned aound to face her. "I'll meet you there but don't set up. I know a good place to have our picnic." Hugo nodded then continued on his way.

...

After Sofia had met with the dress-maker she made her way towards the gardens to meet Hugo for their romantic picnic. Even though she had wanted peace and quiet to herself Sofia felt this picnic was going to be better!

Ever since Hugo got here she hadn't had any time with him except to plan for the wedding but that did not count. She really wanted alone time with him as well as herself but mostly thought of herself to be with. This was only because she hadn't thought of spending time with him until he had asked.

Once she was outside she realized the sun was telling her the afternoon was almost over. That meant she only had a few hours alone with Hugo. This piece of news didn Follo't upset her.

"Hugo!" She yelled to get his attention. The prince looked up and smiled. He grabbed the picnic basket he had brought and ran up to her.

"So where's the special place you mentioned?" he asked. becoming courious.

"Well, it use to be my secret garden but now that a ot of poeple have been to it I really can't say it's a secret anymore. Follow me."

She took his hand then lead him to her garden. Along the way Sofia realized she hadn't taken off the yellow bows that lead to her garden. Should she take them off since she wouldn't be coming here anymore? Making a mental note to herself to take them off on the way back she opened the door.

"Wow, I got to hand it to you. This is a perfect picnic spot."

A smile a appeared on her face at the compliment. "Thanks, this is where I had my first royal prep tea party. I still used this place jut to get away. Many times I had to bring Mr. Cedric and Baileywick here so they could relaved once they felt stressed over the work they were doing."

Hugo spread the blanket out, set the basket down then pulled out some of the food. "You must really like those guys huh?"

"Yeah, I do. Did you ever make friends with any of your royal servants?"

"I'm afraid your the only royal whoever makes friends with the servants. Where I live we respected the servants we never became friends mostly because we never thought of it and just stuck to our jobs."

"Well, maybe you should make friends with the servants once your king. It woill be fresh start." She suggested as she at a biscuit.

Hugo thought over the idea and wasn't too sure how that idea would work out. To her it may sounded like a good idea but he wasn't sure if he could pull it off. Making friends with the servants wasn't something his family didn't think about.

As the hours ticked by Hgo and Sofia talked about what they would do once they were king and queen. Hugo could see how nervous Sofia was at her upcoming position. He had to be patient. After all, she was once a villager but Hugo could remeber back how good Sofia became to adjusting to her new life. Perhaps, she would do great things in her queen years and would probably make some changes in their castle.

When Hugo looked up he saw that the sun was setting. "We should head back mow. I have to meet my family after I get ready. You have fun with your family and friends tonight." he said as laid out his hand to her.

Hearing Hugo's words made Sofia feel uneasy again. She knew tonight wasn't going to be fun. A matter was to be settled tonight and it was with her mentor. The question that was now plagueing her was that would things turn out bad in the end?

She couldn't imagine what Cedric's confession would be. All that she was that it was about her.

As she was passing the sorcerer's tower Sofia looked up to see if Cedric was watching her but when she did he wasn't there. She could only hope this night wouldn't turn into a disaster.


	6. Revenge or Forgiveness

_**A/N:**_ I've been really excited for this part! Hope you enjoy it! This has to be the longest chapter I ever written!

 _ **Sofia the First**_

 __ _ **Chapter 6: Revenge or Forgiveness**_

Excitement and nevousness swept through Sofia as she smoothed out her her new designed purple dresss. In a few minutes she would spend time with the family and friends she grew up with when she she was a child. Sadness now was filling her heart, all the friends she made she would have to say goodbye to.

It wasn't like she was dying. No, she just knew she wuldn't be able to see her friends for quite some time. Tomorrow, she would no longer be 'Princess Sofia' she would be 'Queen Sofia' she would have to adjust to a new position her mother and now her sister had.

She picked up her tiarra in both hands and looked at it. Things wouldn't be the same anymore. Ever since her graduation from Royal Prep she had to say goodbye to a lot of things she did for fun including being a apprentice to Cedric. He was no longer her teacher but he was still going to be her best friend.

They did some fun things and had some adventures together but who knew this was it. She was going to miss the times she would burst into his Workshop by accident, put clothes on Wormwood, visit his parents and keep him from exploding in anger when Greylock would visit.

She laughed at the last memory. Who knew tonight would end everything she once knew. She was hoped that whatever he had to say wouldn't put tonight into a disaster. Couriosity at what secret he had to tell her was putting her on edge. Tonight, all that curiosity would be put to an end.

Sofia sighed and placed her tiarra upon her he had to tell her, whatever he had to confess wouldn't matter.

A knock came to the door making Sofia to give the person entrance. "Are you ready Princess Sofia?" Thomas asked as he poked his head into the door.

"Yes, I am."

...

"Well,this is it Wormy. It's hard to believe tonight would be our last night in the castle." Cedric said as he straightened his outfit. Tonight for once he wasn't going to wear his usual purple sorcerer's robe.

This had to be the first and last time Cedric would attend a ball. He didn't know how tonight would end but it made him scared just thinking about what he was going to tell Sofia.

Guilt had filled him all of his life ever since he started to become friends with the youngest princess of Enchancia. He had tried to steal her amulet ever since she had gotten it upon her first arrival at the castle. Eventually, he had given up his dream of becoming king when he did steal the amulet.

Who knew his last night would end in doom. "Wormy, tonight I am going to reveal everything to Sofia. She's going to hate me afterwards. I don't know what will happen to me. She might have me thown in the dungeon but if that does happen I will be her prisoner. All these years she has taught me so many things and given so many presents filled with love and in return I hurt her. What kind of person am I?"

"A person that was filled with hate unil the princess came. At first, you cared nothing about her until she hitmatized you with her inocence. She had you do her bidding and you would do it right away. She made you soft! It was because of that annoying princess that we wern't able to take over the kingdom!" Wormwood squaked.

"If I understod what you were saying I'd say you were right, old friend. Ever since I turn from a rock into a raven you have stuck by me all your life. You cheered me when I was down and even though I didn't take over the kingdom you didn't leave me. Loyalty will always be the best thing about you Wormy." Cedric said as he petted the raven to show affection towards him.

The bird flew to his shoulder nuzzled his master. Even though Wormwood didn't like his master giving up his dream he didn't leave Cedric because he knew he needed his companion.

"Well, I better head down stairs. If the princess spares me I'll come back." Cedric sat the raven back on his perch and left the Workshop to meet his end.

...

"May I present Princess Sofia of Enchacia!" Thomas annouced as Sofia walked up next to him.

Applause came from the crowed as Sofia looked down to see the familiar faces. Many had shown up for the made Sofia happy to see alot of the familiar faces. Her teachers from Royal Prep had come along with friends she met at the school. She had spotted Lady Joy, Aunt Tily and her husband Sir Bartely along with Spruce.

She was suprised that the butler had come too. Some suprising faces had come to this party and she couldn't be any happier when she saw Baileywick with her family.

One person was missing from this party. Sofia looked around but couldn't see the man she was looking for as she joined the crowd down stairs. Where was he?

"Baileywick it's good see you again!" she greted the former butler.

"I wouldn't miss this party Princess." Baileywick said hugging the girl he once took care of.

All of a sudden she felt a tapp on her shoulder and found another familiar face. "Greylock!"

"It's been a long time princess have you kept our friend Cedric in line?" the sorcerer asked as he fixed his monocle.

She laughed and answered "I've done my best to keep him on his positive side."

"Cedric would if she asked." Amber joked as she joined the conversation.

"Yeah, I would have to agree." James said.

A few more poeple came to greet Sofia as she walked around the Ball Room. She had spotted Hildegard dancing with Zandar and couldn't help but be happy about those two finally being married.

She stood there to watch some poeple waltzing until certain cold hands brought her into the dance floor with the others

"Cedric, you should really ask before you drag a girl to the dance floor." she said as she waltzed with him.

He grinned "I know you wouldn't mind. The king may punish me but I wouldn't care if he got onto me this time."

Sofia laughed at this, for the night he was being expessive." I didn't know you danced Mr. Cedric?"

"Did you forget? You taught me how to dance before we had your tenth birthday ball. You had insisted me that I come and dance with you."

...

 _"Here you go Wormy." Cedric said as he handed the raven his lunch. The sorcerer sat down until Sofia's famiar knock came to his ears._

 _"Mr. Cedric, can I ask you something?" The young girl entered the Workshop with the most uncertain face he ever saw. What had her so upset? Did something happen? Did someone hurt her? There wasn't any bruises on her arms or head. What the heck was the problem?_

 _"What's gotten you so upset?" Cedric asked as he lifted an eyebrow._

 _The auburn-haired girl twiddled her fingers as she began to think of a way to ask him to be her dance partner at her birthday ball. Her father had said she was supose to choose someone special to waltz with her tonight and she had chosen her mentor._

 _"You know my ball is tonight right?" she asked as she started the conversation._

 _"Of course I do, everyone in this castle knows it's your birthday."_

 _"Well, my dad said I have to choose some to waltz with me."_

 _"Are you having a hard time choosing someone?"_

 _"No, that's not my problem. I've actually already have chosen someone."_

 _"Oh, so what's the problem?" Cedric looked her in the eyes. The girl looked nervous. He didn't think asking someone to dance with her would be this hard._

 _"Are you afraid that someone is going to turn you down?"_

 _"Um, sort of." she mumbled._

 _"Well, if that person turns you down princess they are not worth it. Whoever this person is that may turn you down can't see that their missing out on dancing with a great person. Some prince they are."_

 _"He's not a prince Mr. Cedric, he's a sorcerer."_

 _"YOU'RE ASKING GREYLOCK?"_

 _This made Sofia break into laughter. Did he really think she was going to ask Greylock? She had to admit Cedric could always make her laugh. That was one of the sorcerer's best qualities. No one could ecer replace him, not Greylock or even Merlin himself!_

 _Once she calmed down from laughing so hard she shook her head. "I wasn't going to ask Greylock Mr. Cedric."_

 _"Well that's a relief. Who is this mysterious sorcerer?"_

 _"You."_

 _Cedric's eyes wideend at her answer. Surely not him. He wasn't worthy of such thing as this. He wasn't worth of such an honor. Now he wished she did pick Greylock, Baleywick or even his father but him?_

 _"I suggest you think again princess."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I am not worthy of such an honor."_

 _"Oh Mr. Cedric, don't put yourself down." She walked up to him and took both his hands "You're more worthy than anyone I could have picked."_

 _"But why me?"_

 _"There are so many reasons I could tell you but I can't describe it myself. I guess all I can say is I want to prove to everyone how wonderful you truly are. I want to show them the side of you they couldn't see that I could. The side of your kidness towards me, to show them you are a great sorcerer and that you try your hardest to show it."_

 _"But I can't dance."_

 _"Don't worry Mr. Cedric I'll show you." Sofia the pulled him towards the the door. She knew a good place to practice where no one could see them._

 _..._

"I rember that now," Sofia said as she continued to waltz with him on the dance floor. "After so many years you're still good at it."

"Yeah,I thought I would be a bit rusty but I remember the moves."

Cedric was enjoying this moment, he didn't want his doom to come just yet. He wanted to spend the last few hours of freedom with her one last time. He didn't know what she planned to do to him but he didn't care what she chose.

In twenty-four hours she would be married to Pince Hugo and he would no longer be her sorcerer, in fact he may be a prisoner in the dungeon or put under a spel by ever she chose he would be happy with. It was her choice how he ended his final chapter.

"I think I'm going to miss you the most when I leave."

This news surprised the man, he was still worth remembering? He felt he shouldn't be rembered. He needed to tell her that.

""I don't want to be remembered princess. I've done nothing good that is pleasing to the eyes. You have shown much kindness and love that I do not deserve."

"But Mr. Cedric you've done so many good things over the years. Don't start bring yourself down again. I don't want to see this on the night before I leave."

"I feel that you desrve the truth princess. I promised you I would reveal everything that you wish to to hear. I deserve the hate you're going to give me."

"Then, I don't want to hear any of of it." Tears started to come to her eyes until all of a sudden they began to cloud her vision. Seeing that they needed to stop dancing before she fell Cedric secretly pulled out his wand then teleported them out of the Ball Room.

...

"This should be a good place for privacy." Cedric said as he put his wand back where it was before then pulled out a hankerchief to hand to her.

Sofia accepted the tissue from him and began to wipe the tears from her eyes. Once her vision cleared she realized that Cedric had transported them to the top of the castle. The full moon was shinning brightly tonight, She was glad it wasn't raining.

"Why did you teleport us here Mr. Cedric?" She had never been on the roof of the castle before.

"Because no one would ever think of looking for us here. You didn't think I would reveal everything in front of your guests do you?"

"Well, no I didn't. I sort of thought you would reveal everything as we were dancing."

"If I did I wouldn't be able to think straght. Not to mention I caught a glimpse of your father's angery glare. I guess he thought I would keep you from mingling with your guests but don't worry our conversation won't take long."

Sofia took a minute to imagine her father's angry glare but then got back to reality. Her father wasn't important ruight now.

"If you want to tell me everything go ahead I'm listening." She didn't say this in a angry tone but a sad one.

Cedric nodded and sighed. This was it, after he told her everything she would decide his fate. He had been worried ever since their last conversation and had sleepless nights but that wasn't a problem to him. He had sleepless nights before and could take it. Nightmares was what had scared him.

He had dreams of what she would do to him, it almost felt real when she used her wand on him. He had felt her magic surround him for a second until he finally was fully under her spell. Now he was afraid the nightmare would come true.

"The story begins when you first moved into the castle. I hadn't thought much of you except for a child who couldn't pronounce my name right. It had angered me... Mr. Ceedric this.. Mr. Ceedric that."

"I think the reason for that is because I was going through a phase." she defended.

"Well, this may bee true and not important my quest as to what I was searching for made me begin my evil deeds towards you."

Sofia began to fear what his answer as to what he wanted made her clutch her amulet that was around her neck.

"It's true, when I saw that amulet around your neck on our second encounter I began plotting. I gave you that supposed 'dancing spell' to-"

"Wait, you mean you...you-"

"Yes, it was a sleeping spell."

Sofia felt her world began to crash on her. The sorcerer she thought to be a friend was really her enemy.

"I did so many evil deeds towards you during your first two years here yet did I realize you were making a friend out of me."

She wanted to fall to her kness crying, everything she thought him to be...

Memories of her and Cedric flooded though her mind. Everything she called him... what she thought she knew.

Cedric turned around to find her in a daze then all of a sudden she began to plummit to the floor until Cedric caught her. Now her head was in his lap.

"Sofia?..." He asked shacking her gently until finally he saw her blink. He sighed but didn't move.

"Why did you want to do such a thing?"

"I was blinded princess.. blinded to what I thought I needed. No one had ever shown me such love as you have. I have been mocked and picked on all my life. I thought I needed the amulet to take over Echancia to earn respect and appriciation yet did I realize you were already giving me those things that I craved."

"When did you stop and realize that?" she asked as she sat up then sat sat next to him.

"On the day you and James were going to the village to deliver apples. Before you left I switched your amulet with the fake one I made. I was going to extract the power I wanted to take over the kingdom but then the potion I needed spilled so my mother suggested you would help me get it by doing good deeds."

"So that's why my amulet wasn't working then."

"Yes..when I went with you to deliver apples I tried to do good deeds but when I did something wrong I kept getting cursed so after fixing all that cursing I gave the amulet back. That day you helped me realize I could be a better me and here I am."

Sofia thought of all that he had said. She felt hurt at what he tried to do but felt happy that he did give up his evil deeds.

"Whatever you decide to do to me I'll accept. I don't care if I'm a prisoner in the dungeon or even under a magic spell. I'll just do whatever you ask. I was glad to serve you while you were princess of Enchancia,"

Silence engulfed the two friends as Sofia began to stand to her feet. Cedric had his head bowed and was kneeling waiting for his punishment. He wondered what she was going to do to him now. He had to imagine what her expression was. Hurt or anger? Maybe silence was his his punishment.

All of a sudden he felt a hand being put upon his head them moved down to his chin until finally she had him looking at her.

"Mr. Cedric, I feel no anger towards you. I didn't want to punish you even though you asked me to."

"I asked for it because I knew I desrved it." Cedric spoke softly so not to let her here he was putting himself down but she heard it.

"You asked for it because you were punishing yourself...you were hurting from the treament you recieved. You said I was giving you the love and appriciation you were longing for but you didn't realize to accept that and move on."

"Princess, I-"

"Let me finish."

"Have you forgotten your parents love you. They are proud the sorcerer you have become. How do you think you got the family wand?"

"I got it because of you."

"No, you did it. you had gotten your father's love and appriciation because you earned it. You earned it yourself. Now here we are. You're kneeling before me to tell me what you've done towards me and yet you put yourself down. Have you forgotten who is listening?

Cedric used his eyes to look around and answered "You are the only one listening to me princess. It's just you and me on this roof."

"No, you better take another look."

All of a sudden her amulet began to glow before he knew it his parents were standing next to Sofia and on the other side was Merlin.

"Who do you see now Mr. Cedric?"

Cedric's eyes widend and he stood up. "My parents and Merlin." Why did the amulet do that? The necklace only worked for Sofia.

"That's right. Do think they would be happy to see you punishing yourself."

"No, but I always thought I was alone."

"You've never been alone Cedikins." Winifred's spirit said as she placed both her hands on his face. "You've always been the strong sorcerer you have proved yourself to be since your childhood."

"If you guys saw that why didn't father give me the family wand ealier?"

"Because I didn't see that either son." Goodwin answered. "I always interrupted you when you were trying to show me that were a good sorcerer but I didn't let you."

"You have faced many challenges and doing your job by protecting the royal family and Sofia has poved to everyone that you are a great sorcerer." Merlin said.

Cedric thought all of this over. Sofia and the others were right. He was a great sorcerer yet he was puishing himself.

Now that you realize this will you finally forgive yourself?" Sofia asked

"Forgive myself?" Now he was confused. "I was asking for your forgiveness Sofia."

"You didn't need my forgiveness."

"Are you saying that all I needed was forgiveness from myself?" Cedric asked shocked.

"Yep." Sofia answered.

"If you don't Mr. Cedric these guys will haunt you for the rest of your life." Sofia said jokingly.

Cedric crossed his arms glared at her. "This has to be the most silliest thing I ever heard from you."

"Please forgive yourself Cedikins." Winifrid pleaded taking his gloved hands in hers and caresed them. "I would be worried sick of what you'd do to yourself."

A sigh escaped his lips. "I'll forgive myself."

"Don't forget, we're always with you no matter where you go Cedikins,"

Before he could blink the spirits were gone. He really needed a sleep when this night was over.

"Of all the crazy things I've been through this is the craziest."

"Now, will you waltz me on the dance floor we didn't finish our dance."

A grin graced his face as he bowed "Very well, your Highness."

As Cedric pulled out his wand to teleport them back to the Ball Room Sofia asked "Um Mr. Cedric, when this party is over can we sneak out and look at the stars. I think it would be a good idea to have one more adventure."

"I'm afraid not princess. You need your rest for your wedding tomorrow."

"But this is the last night you're going to be our royal sorcerer and my last night as a princess. I would be insulted if you didn't take me up on my request."

Cedric rolled his eyes "Fine, consider that as my wedding present to you. The things I do for you."

"You do it because you love me."

"Yeah...yeah."


	7. No Worries for the Future

_**Sofia the First**_

 __ _ **Chapter 7: No Worries for the Future**_

Cedric mumbled in his sleep as Sofia shook him awake. "Mr. Cedric, wake up." Sofia whispered. She didn't want to get too loud, if she did she knew she would have to be faced with a grumpy Wormwood. Sofia had come up in Cedric's tower late at night many times over the years when she woke up from a nightmare or was scared of a terrible storm.

The woman could see a pattern, it was silly she would go to Cedric for comfort instead of her own parents. She couldn't believe she didn't realize this when she was younger. She would have to repay him for being such a good friend.

After finally giving him a hard enough shove Cedric groaned and sat up. "This is getting old Sofia."

"Well this is the last time I will ever wake up, I'm moving to Hugo's castle in just a few hours. And you promised you would star gaze with me."

The sorcerer rubbed his eyes. He had gotten use to her wake up calls but it was still hard to wake up. "Let me get my robe." He grumbled as he got out of bed. The only question was: would he be able to stay awake for her wedding?

Once he put his robe on Sofia grabbed his arm and dragged a sleepy Cedric out of the tower. Wormwood was lucky, he was getting to sleep in. If only he could use his magic to switch with his raven. There were two things that held him back from doing such a spell. The first thing was his drowsiness, Cedric knew he wouldn't be able to get the spell right in such a sleepy state.

The second reason was because of Sofia, these were his last hours with Sofia. Not long after that would she marry Hugo and he would no longer be a royal sorcerer.

...

"The stars are very pretty, don't you think so Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked as they sat on the ground at the roof of the Castle.

In response to her question Cedric yawned and said "I guess so. I never stopped and smelled the roses as you would say."

"I guess some things never change." She rolled her eyes. "At least, I got you to do some things. You were such a stick in mud when I first met you. You looked so creepy and mysterious with those bags under your eyes."

Cedric shrugged "I guess the reason I looked so creppy was because I was evil, I spent many hour of the night reaserchimg a wayto get your amulet."

"She laughed. It looked like it was going to take a while to forgive himself. "You weren't evil, you just lost your way."

Did she have an aswer to every moral known to man? This girl was quite wise when she was young and he could see that wisdom never was going to leave her. He just hoped that big heart of hers wouldn't leave her either. After so many poeple that that did something evil towards her she would forgive them. All of them. Hours ago , she had forgiven him for everything he did too to her. It still leaft him spechless now.

"Mr. Cedric?" She asked as she drew him back to reality. "I'm really going to miss Echancia but I think I'm going to miss you the most. We went on so many adventures that I don't want to see it end. It can't all end." Cedric could see tears coming to here eyes now. Why did this girl care so much for him, why did she call him a friend? She had so many friends all over the place and she was going to miss him the most?

"It's not over." He answwered.

"Huh, what do you mean Mr. Cedric?" she asked confused.

"Well, I'm still sitting here right? We may going to be a kingdom apart but that doesn't mean we won't see each other again."

"Oh, how is that posible?"

A smile came to the man's face as he conjured up a tissue and gave it to her then while wasn't looking conjured up another object.

After wiping her tear-stained face she felt a ball land in her lap. When she looked at it, it appeared to be a crystal ball. Why was he giving her this?

"Why are you giving me a crystal ball? I'm not a sorcereress." She was confused, was he pulling a trick to make her happy again.

A grin graced his face again, had she forgotten her love for magic? He wanted to laugh. This had him fully awake now.

"Your not a full-fledged sorcereress but you still can do magic. I'm giving you this crystal ball so that we can contact each other whenever you want."

"Really?" Sofia asked becoming excited now, can we really talk through this crystal ball whenever I want?"

"Yes. Just don't use it to contact me in the middle of the night. Are we clear on this?"

Sofia giggled and nodded. "You drive a hard bargain but I'll see what I can do." Cedric glared and crossed his arms.

"I'm just kidding Mr. Cedric!"

A sigh excaped his lips, she was amusing him now. He wondered if he would ever be okay with her leaving Echancia?

After a little bit of star gazing silnce Cedric could see that Sofia had a question to ask. He wondered if this was why she had wanted to drag him out here in the first place. The things he did for her was just plain silly sometimes.

"Mr. Cedric, since you're not going to be Echancia's royal sorcerer anymore. Who's going to take your job?" She asked showing her curious face.

Cedric had wondered about this to ever since he anounced it to the king and queen. If he had a son then he was sopose to take over but since he didn't have one he was unsure. Cordelia his sister, didn't have any sons. Who was next in line to be the royal sorcerer?

"I'm not sure, I guess since my family line has ran out of men. I guess another sorcerer will have to take my family's place." Cedric said as frowned. He really didn't want to have it come to that.

An idea came to Sofia as a smile came to her face. "Maybe, we don't need men." Cedric's eyes became wide. What was she talking about now?

"What do mean? Men have always served as the royal sorcerer. Who could ever take my job?" This would be the most silliest idea Sofia had ever came up with.

"Maybe, There should be a royal sorcereress now."

"If you're suggesting my sister should take the job then you are out of line! It's always a tradition that men in my family be the royal sorcerer of Enchancia!" He wanted to knock some sense into her now.

"Just bare with me Mr. Cedric. I know your family has served mine for many years and I don't plan on changing that. And besies, I wasn't going to suggest your sister."

Cedric's angery face died down a bit. "Then who were you going to suggest?"

"Your niece." She said a smile appearing on her child-like face that she only showed to be silly.

"Calista?" Cedric pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"You did tell me a few months ago she had graduated Hexley Hall and was a full-fledged sorcereress now right?" Sofia hoped her family and Cedric wouldn' be against her idea. It would be nice to see Calista when she came back to Echancia to visit during special occations and holidays.

"Yes, I did say that but who knows what Cordelia has her doing now. I don't think your father would approve on this."

Sofia shook her head. Why did he have to worry when it came to her ideas. "Dad is in his days as king Mr. Cedric. I'm sure James would like the idea when he becomes king and besides I know your niece would love to take your job. I know she loves her "Unlce Cedy"

Cedric rolled his eyes at Sofia's imatation of his niece. He didn't know what think of this idea. On one hand, it was against tradtion to let a woman be a royal sorcerer but on the other hand, Sofia did have a pont about change. After all, it was thanks to her that women could do many things now.

"So what do you think Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked.

A sigh excaped him but then a smal smile appeared on his face. "I don't know if your idea will be approved by your family but I remember my teacher telling me "Like magic, anything could happen."

Sofia hugged her mentor. She was glad he wasn't going crazy over the idea. Maybe there wasn't anything to worry about. James was going to be a great King, Amber was going have her baby, mom and dad would live in the village and Cedric was still going to keep in touch while she ran a new kingdom and have Cedric's family still serve under her' was right, their adventures wouldn't end yet!

Once Cedric had ended the hug he saw the sun began to peak up. "So much for going back to sleep. Last night was my last nigt in the castle I only got a few hours of sleep!"

Sofia giggled and showed her childish grin. "Oh come on, at least you got spend the last hours with me."

"You owe me a cup of coffee." he said smirking.

"Hm, I'll see what I can do."

**** Three Months Later*****

At a cottage in Dunwitty, Cedric groaned. "Wormy, what did you do with my gloves?"There was no answer out of the old raven. The bird was quite troublesome these days. One day he acted like his quiet, annoyed self. The next daty he causes trouble.

An exhasperated sigh excamed the retited sorcerer's lips. If Wormwood wanted to be stubborn and not give him his gloves then he was going to have to go fill in for Calista without them.

Yesterday, the girl had come to visit but to his suprise the girl was asking him to fill in for her while she spent time with what her mother had requested. He had wished Cordelia had let Calista do her new job and do what she wanted herself.

He knew he couldn't control what his sister was but he had to talk some sense into her some day!

"It looks like I'm going have to get a new pair." He mumbled to himself as walked to the door. "Wormy, behave yourself while I'm gone. The last thing I need is to return home with complaints at my door."

After shutting the door and and locking it the man made his way to the awaiting coach King James and sent for him to ride to the Castle. Cedric couldn't believe he was returning to the Castle. It was only three months since he left but that felt like an eternity ago.

Now that he was a retired sorcerer all he did these days was inventing stuff. When he was the royal sorcerer Cedric didn't have much time with his hobby. Now he did, of course he did other stuff too. Sometimes he read a book or even napped.

Cedric soon hoped he could find other hobbies. At one hand, he didn't know what he would do if his house began to get cluttered with inventions.

Right now, he did have to worry bout such nonsense. Cedric knew he had to focus on what Calista wished him to do.

Once the coach arrived at the Castle Cedric was greeted by Calista. "Hi Uncle Cedy." Calista hugged Cedric.

"I see you new sorcerer's hobe is finally finished," Cedric said as he looked over the red robe but when he saw her head he couls see she was wearing the hat Merlin gave her.

Calista let go her uncle and twirled. "It's working wonders. Come on, I'll show you what you what you need to do for me today and thanks for filling in for me today."

"No problem, gradnfather filled in for me when I needed him. I know how your mother can be quite annoyed when you don't do what she asks."

When they entered the Castle Cedric could see things were as they were when he left but he knew their were some new staff members working around the castle as told by Calista herself.

As they were about to climb the sorcerer's tower a little boy came running to them. The boy had a resemblance to King James. "Miss Calista, will you show me more magic tricks, please?"

"Not today, Prince Raymond. I have to visit my mother today." The blonde boy frown but then Cedric saw the frown vanish right away.

"Who's the old man Miss Calista?" Cedric's eye twitched a bit while Calista tried hard not to burst out into laughter. Raymond was the second person who had called Cedric old. She was the first but that didn't end well. Cedric had said he didn't want to be called old again.

It was true, his black locks were begining to match his bangs. Even though Cedric knew this he didn't want to be told he was old.

"This is my Uncle Cedric. He was the royal sorcerer before me."

The boy looked at Cedric then asked "Is he the one who acidentily kncked Grandpa in the head with a beaker?"

Cedric crossed his arms looked at his niece. "Who told you that Calista?"

"Sofia did."

"Well, you could say I did that but it was by accident. I undid the flotting spell that I was showing Sofia and Amber and it fell on your Grandfather's head. Now, if you excuse us. Calista has to show me what to do for her today."

Once the sorcerers were out of the young prince's sight Cedric cracked a smile. It would seem Prince Raymond had a inherited Queen Sofia's curiousity. Like Aunt, like nephew he supposed.

 _ **A/N:**_ _That's the last of my Teen Version of Sofia the First. I was glad to put Cedric's niece in the pretty cute. I hope you enjoyed this. Please Review!_


End file.
